


Not from The Underland

by cheesybutgrate



Series: The Underland Chronicles One-Shots [6]
Category: TUC - Fandom, The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins, Underland Chronicles - Fandom
Genre: AND I MANAGED TO FINISH IT, ANYWAYS LOVE YOU GUYS, THE PARALLELS Y'ALL, it is 4 am, the parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesybutgrate/pseuds/cheesybutgrate
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction so feel free to criticize me. This is a part of my One-Shot series about Underland Chronicles.A six-year-old Luxa wants to hear about the story of The Prince and The Maid from her mother.





	Not from The Underland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gregor cause we know](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gregor+cause+we+know).



> Hello, everybody! Thank you guys so much for everything. 
> 
> Please ignore if there is a grammar/vocab or any kind of mistake, it is literally 4 am.
> 
> I hope you guys will understand the parallels. 
> 
> And I truly believe that Luxa's parents relationship was a bit forced. I don't know why but I always thought Solovet forced Judith to marry The King. 
> 
> Anyways, please suggest me some ideas! I will be pleased! Thanks a lot, again.

‘’Mom!’’ six-year-old Luxa whispered, getting out of her bed. Her cousins and she were sleeping in her parents bedroom because of safety reasons. 

The woman who was knitting with a stressed face squirmed when she saw her daughter crawling to her. She touched her rising chest and exhaled extremely loudly. Her eyebrows fell softly; ‘’Luxa, why aren’t you asleep? Look at Henry and Nerissa!’’ she spoke in a whisper. Her voice was a bit shaking but yet it was not angry. 

Luxa harshly pulled her mother’s skirt and started to climb up on her lap. Judith slowly put down the needles she was holding and picked up her daughter. The little girl, gingerly turned to her mother. ‘’Mom?’’ she called. ‘’Yes, babygirl?’’ she quietly responded. Luxa looked so much like her, she was like a copy of Judith but her gestures started to become like her father’s and sadly that terrified her. 

Luxa’s breathy and tired voice rose again; ‘’Is father and Hamnet, okay? Why weren’t they at dinner today?’’ Judith shook her head, ‘’I am sure they are fine, baby. They will be back by tomorrow.’’ She murmured, not really believing in her words. The attack of the gnawers was big enough to get The King fight. She inhaled sharply.

‘’Was this the thing keeping you up?’’ Luxa kindly nodded. Her pretty face was full wrinkles cause of frowning and she had little purple undereye bags in such a young age. Because of her father, she was getting obsessed with the kingdom and how to rule it.

Of course she did not approve her husband for giving a young girl such responsibility when she had years to train and learn but the King would never listen to her, never. She gulped without noticing while she was thinking about this forced relationship with her husband. With a word from her mother, she somehow became The Queen of Regalia, married to a man she did not love deeply. 

Luxa gently placed her cheek and rubbed it in her mothers chest. She was tired and sleepy and her silky white pajamas were wrinkled. Judith wrapped her arms around her daughter and started to slowly rocking the chair. ‘’Mom?’’ Luxa murmured, ‘’Can you tell me that story again? The one with the big ball and the pretty maid who marries The Prince.’’ Judith calmly smiled, ‘’You like that little love story, don’t you?’’ she said, playfully touching the tip of Luxa’s nose. The girl blushed but her eyes widened. 

Judith started to caress her daughter’s silver hair, almost brushing them. ‘’Once upon a time, there was a family which lived happily and they had a little daughter who was very beautiful, gentle and kind. But someday, the happiness of this family got damaged with the loss of the mother. Shortly after, the father married to another woman with two daughters. All three of them were really evil. They all made the sweet dau-‘’ Luxa cut her off. ‘’No, can you tell the ball part, please?’’ Judith softly laughed before kissing her forehead. 

She licked her chapped lips before starting; ‘’So… with the help of the Fairy, the pretty Maid managed to arrive to The Ball. She asked her flier, who was actually a grey broom, to wait and entered The Arena. The ball was so fancy and big that it took The King weeks to plan. All the girls, from Regalia and Fount, were invited. All of them were dressed in their finest dresses and jewelry but The Maid was the most beautiful and gentle girl at the ball. And of course, as she walked by, everyone stared at her. She was wearing a violet dress just like her eyes and it was as beautiful as she was. She was looking like a flower in a field. When The Prince saw her, he stood up with wide eyes. While all the girls were trying to get the attention of The Prince, he was enchanted by the maid.’’ When she finished her words, Luxa started to giggle and leaned forward. 

‘’When the maid saw The Prince, she kindly bowed but she was pleased. The Prince smiled at her and asked her to dance. The music started and they danced all night. They were like two flowing rivers, two candles in shadows. Their movements were perfect and The Charming Prince understood that the pretty girl in that enormous violet dress, was the love of his life and the woman he wanted to marry. But at midnight, the girl suddenly stop-‘’ Luxa interrupted her once again. ‘’No!’’ she covered her ears, ‘’I don’t want to listen to that part.’’ 

Judith kindly hushed her. ‘’Okay, then sweetheart. Off to bed.’’ Luxa sadly pursed her lips as she widened her eyes. ‘’Mom? Can… can we have a ball like that too? For me?’’ her voice was sleepy but serious. The woman frowned, ‘’For your coronation?’’ Luxa frowned back and shook her head. ‘’No, for me to meet with the love of my life.’’

Judith’s lips parted as she grinned wide enough to show her teeth. Without saying something, she hugged her daughter like she wanted to keep her away and protect her from all the evil and the danger. ‘’Of course, dear, of course.’’ Luxa shortly yawned before looking at her mother. ‘’Mom, will I understand that they are the love of my life that easily? That is not realistic.’’ Judith laughed at her, but not with mockery. A six-year-old questioning a fairytale. ‘’I promise you will, baby. And I bet you will understand you are in love with them in the middle of a dance, if not; they will understand they are in love with you in the middle of a dance.’’ 

Luxa crossed her arms, ‘’And I bet, our dance will get interrupted by something right after.’’ Her voice was shaking, but her mother wasn’t sure if it was because of anger or sadness. Judith opened her mouth and held Luxa’s right hand. ‘’Don’t worry about this, baby. I am sure you will be happy at the end just like The Maid and The Prince. Now, go to sleep while thinking about your ball which will be even bigger.’’ Luxa shook her head in agreement and smiled at herself. She slowly landed on her feet. The stone floor was cold. 

But, she turned at her mother again with a troubled look. ‘’But mom, I have met with every boy at my age in Regalia AND Fount! They are all not the love for me and they all suck.’’ She whispered sticking her tongue out to show her disgust. Judith raised her eyebrows; ‘’Then we will find another boy. Not from Regalia nor Fount.’’ 

Luxa looked pleased once again and she started walking back to bed as Judith picked up her needles while she waited for her husband and her brother. Luxa tiptoed around the beds of Nerissa and Henry and immediately got under her warm blanket. And as she fell asleep, she dreamt about the ball and the love of her life who wasn’t from The Underland.


End file.
